


evolution of the smartest

by skittykitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Alternating, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Techno is the Champion in a world of Pokémon. He's had six months of peace, but now some sixteen-year-old is challenging him relentlessly. Of course, he can't just let Tommy win his title without a fight, can he?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	evolution of the smartest

Techno began his journey long before most people were supposed to. He had grown up alongside his best friend, Floof. Floof was a Sneasel his parents had gifted to him when he was young.

The two of them were close, and with their bond, they began at a higher level than most other trainers did. For the first two gyms, Techno managed to beat them with Floof alone. Sadly, the third was the Fire-type gym so he had to find a Pokémon to counter it since Floof wouldn’t be able to easily.

Techno had both the best and the worst luck.

He went fishing for a single Pokémon and ended up with a Feebas. Normally a Feebas was very rare and could be traded for other rare Pokémon. But as he stared at it, Techno decided to keep it and see how far he could get.

With Floof and Feebas, he managed to beat his third gym leader. For other trainers, this would be a time to celebrate, to go laugh and have fun with friends, but not for Techno. He still had to train and prepare for the next gym.

Along the way, he met another trainer with his skill. Squid Kid. He specialized in grass and water types. Occasionally before gym battles, the two would battle. Almost every time without fail, Techno would win. Even with two Pokémon versus six, he would manage to pull it out.

Squid Kid just… _couldn’t figure it out._ He was convinced Techno had bred his Pokémon for their strength (he hadn’t) and refused to believe otherwise.

Later, the two would laugh about it, but at the time their rivalry was real and so both went all out. Techno barely held himself back from all-out war somedays.

Soon, he began to have to catch a new Pokémon for every gym. And by the time he was ready to challenge the Elite Four, he had quite a collection of Pokémon.

He had his main team of Floof, his Feebas who had evolved into a beautiful Milotic, Ninetails, Ampharos, Dragonair, and an Arcanine. 

He had prepared for the Elite Four— for Skeppy’s rock Pokémon, Badboyhalo’s Dark types, TapL’s normals, and Wilbur’s Fairy-type Pokémon. 

And most of all, he was ready for Phil’s Ice types.

It would be a clean sweep, as long as Squid Kid didn’t beat them first.

* * *

The Elite Four had been fairly difficult, but Techno still ended up on the top.

He walked into the Champion’s room, ready for a battle for the ages.

“Hello!” The champion called out, “you’re Techno, right?” Phil stood in the middle of the room, his Abomasnow beside him. The blond man walked up to him, a large smile on his face. “I’ve heard so much about you! You and your friend Squid Kid have been demolishing the Gyms!”

Techno chuckled, a whisper of _he’s not my friend_ left unvoiced as Phil continued on. “I hope we have a match for the ages! I won’t make this easy for you!” Phil grinned, pride in his eyes. “I’ve kept this title for years, I’m not giving it up to some teenager!”

Techno smiled back, “Don’t get cocky, old man.”

* * *

In the end, it _was_ a battle for the ages.

Phil would later reveal in interviews that, unlike most other trainers, Techno didn’t use one or two types of Pokémon in a team. The teenager had strategized against him for months in advance and had a million strategizes to beat him.

“Of course I lost to him!” Phil would say, “he worked harder to be champion than I ever did! I just walked in there and hoped— and Techno, he planned and plotted and forced the world to give him the title of Champion.” Phil smiled, a grin on his face. “It was just a matter of time until he became Champion.”

* * *

Six months had passed since Techno had become Champion.

Not too many things had changed, honestly. Phil had become the final Gym Leader before the Elite Four and Wilbur had followed him to become the seventh Gym Leader.

Squid Kid had become a part of the Elite Four after a very close fight for Champion.

The rest of the Elite Four acted like he was their little brother they had to coddle. _(It was nice to know they cared.)_ Skeppy was constantly playing pranks on him, while Bad was trying to make sure he took care of himself.

In the meantime, Techno had been plotting. He had developed a “public” team. It was made exclusively of Water types. Milotic, Kingdra, Poliwrath, Lapras, Seadra, and Vaporeon made up the formidable team he showed to the media.

Only a few trainers had come to challenge him, but quite a few of them were terrified when he started with a team that was made up of a random assortment of types. 

After a few trials, Techno had begun to try to hunt for a new Pokémon for his team. 

A Ditto.

It would be rare, and he would have to catch _so many_ random Pokémon— but it would be worth it for the look on his challenger's faces.

It took a month— but eventually, he caught one. It was exhausting and just as exhilarating as he had thought.

* * *

Phil had told him of a new kid who had been working through the Gyms and would probably challenge him. The kid’s name was Tommy, apparently. 

He was just barely 16, but already a very strong trainer.

_Techno couldn’t wait to fight him._

* * *

Tommy showed up at the Indigo Plateau confident.

He had trained and he knew all of their types— they would be easy to beat. And then he would be Champion! And he could tell Tubbo and his family and friends and they’d all be so proud of him!

He managed to beat Bad, Skeppy, and TapL easily. 

At the end of his match with Squid Kid, he was elated.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed, “if I beat you that easily, Techno will be a cakewalk!” A grin covered his face as he and his team readied themselves to face the Champion, not seeing the smirk on Squid Kid’s face.

* * *

When his Breloom was met with a Ditto, a sense of dread began to fester inside his gut. “But— I thought you had water types?” 

Techno smirked, his satisfaction burning in the air throughout the room. “You thought wrong. Ditto, use Seed Bomb.” _Oh god, he even knew moves Breloom would know._ Horror flooded the teen’s body as he watched his _friend_ being attacked by a duplicate of themselves. 

Breloom went down quickly, and out went Flygon.

Flygon went down just as quickly. 

_The rest of the Elite Four hadn’t taken out any of his Pokémon._

In a panic, Tommy sent out his ace.

Shedinja.

Only a super-effective move could hurt him. And if Techno had had a water type team as he had expected he wouldn’t have been able to lose.

And that was the only time Techno changed his Pokémon in the fight.

“Mm, Ditto, come back.” The champion contemplated for a moment. “Arcanine, come out.”

And within a single move, his ace was burned to a crisp.

For the rest of the fight, Tommy was forced into a corner and metaphorically kicked in the stomach.

Within ten minutes he was in and out.

“Come back soon!” He heard Techno jeer as he left the room.

 _Oh, I’ll be back._ He thought with bitterness in his heart. _And I’ll be so much stronger._

* * *

Phil laughed when he heard what he had done to Tommy. 

“Oh my, you didn’t have to do that to him! You could have let him take out one Pokémon at least!”

Techno smirked, “Nah, that’s too much confidence for one kid.”

* * *

When Tommy returned with one of the rarest Pokémon in his team, he was filled with confidence.

For now, he had removed Breloom from his team. But, he still had Flygon, Shedinja, Luxray, Honchkrow, and Lucario. He had hope, and that guided him back towards Techno’s chambers.

“I have a secret weapon, Techno!” He called upon entering, a smile on his face. Tubbo had helped him so much finding her. He would win for his friend. He _had to._

“Oh?” Techno turned to face him, the pink ends of his hair hanging in front of his face. “Do you really?”

Tommy laughed, trying hard to not spill his secret. 

“Let’s see it then,” Techno said, sending out Ditto.

Tommy smiled wide as he sent out his new ace. “Go, Suicune!”

* * *

Somehow, even with a legendary Pokémon, Tommy _still lost._

Honestly, it was hilarious to watch. He had _almost_ been able to defeat Ditto with Suicune before she had been knocked out. The next few times the kid came in, he had given Suicune items, used berries and potions, and did anything to let Suicune survive.

Eventually, he managed to defeat Ditto.

He was met with a Hyper Beam from Dragonair.

Tommy was obviously frustrated but it was _so funny to watch._

Even with the entertainment of Tommy’s failure to beat him, Techno was getting bored.

Being a champion was kind of boring, but also so stressful. He had to put up an image of himself in public and pretend to be someone else.

There were groups of people who were trying to steal Pokémon, and people who wanted to free Pokémon. There were some who it was obvious who the “bad guy” was, but some of them _had a point._

Dream was not a Pokémon trainer, but he _was_ one of Techno’s friends. Someday, someone would beat Techno, and he would be able to relax with his friends again.

But that person wouldn’t be Tommy.

He wouldn’t put this kind of stress on the kid.

* * *

Tommy kept coming back with more and more Legendary Pokemon.

By the end of everything, his team had changed exponentially. He now had a Suicune, Raikou, Darkrai, Articuno, Giratina, and a Lugia. Technically he _should_ be able to beat anyone he comes across.

But against Techno’s plotting and planning, six Legendaries' sheer strength wasn’t enough. 

Seeing his full team of Legendaries, Squid Kid lost patience.

“Ugh, kid come here.” He sighed, “from three to five pm on weekends I’m free, let me help you train, you obviously can’t do it on your own.”

* * *

With Squid Kid’s help, Tommy went for his final match against Techno. He easily beat Ditto and made his way through Dragonair and Arcanine. 

When Techno began showing his true cards, Tommy finally managed to bend and snapback.

Techno’s Ampharos went down with a fight, leaving only his final two. Unluckily, for Tommy, he was also on his final two Pokémon.

It was Darkrai versus Ninetails. It was a close fight, but Darkrai managed to survive the encounter. And finally, Techno was on his last Pokemon.

Weavile.

His first Pokémon.

“You aren’t going to win this, Tommy.”

* * *

And somehow, miraculously, Tommy managed it.

Weavile had managed to take out Darkrai easily, leaving it in a one versus one with Articuno.

As always, it was extremely close.

One more move and Weavile could have won.

But luck was on Tommy’s side today.

The child grinned and cheered as all of his work had been worth _something._

* * *

After his loss, Techno disappeared.

His friends said he was safe, but couldn’t tell the media where he had disappeared to. Every week Phil tried to visit him, but it was hard to visit one of the highest mountains in the region once a week.

Techno had disappeared to the mountains to train, and someday he would return to steal his title back from Tommy.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Some amazing [art](https://casualphantomlady.tumblr.com/post/640060208211755008/evolution-of-the-smartest-skittykitty) by LibithinaWolf! The art is AMAZING!!! 
> 
> You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
